A variety of plural-arm clapper-type noisemakers have been proposed; some have been referred to as musical instruments, others as toys or rattles. Devices of this general kind have also been employed as animal training devices. All constitute percussion noisemakers of one sort or another.
For the most part, known clapper-type percussion noisemakers have required specially shaped and formed arms, clapper elements, and other components that have no utility apart from devices of this kind. Some have been relatively simple and inexpensive but others, particularly those employing metal components, are rather costly to manufacture. Devices of this kind produce a single, distinctive sound; only the repetition frequency of that sound is determined by the user.